Fever
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo finds Kisshu unconscious with a fever. When she calls Pai for help, however, she learns his parents have been captured by Deep Blue. Can she, Moe, and Miwa resolve this?


**Fever**

Ichigo was walking down a street in Tokyo, close to her house, when she saw something lying on the ground. It was getting dark out, and she couldn't see what it was until she got closer. To her shock, it was Kisshu. _As if my day can't get any worse, _she thought bitterly. _First I find out Aoyama's cheating on me and two other girls, then Blondie makes me work till dark, and now Kisshu is unconscious on my street. Great. I can't just leave him here; if he's found, someone will call the police. At least my parents are out, so I can bring him home._

That decided, she picked up Kisshu, and continued back to her house. When she went inside, she thought, _I'd better put him in the guest room, Ryou doesn't know which one that is._

She took Kisshu upstairs, and put him on the guest room bed, taking his boots off before pulling the blankets over him. Then she put a hand on his forehead- and immediately yanked it off. _That explains why he's unconscious, _she thought. _He's burning up. _Sighing, she yelled telepathically, _PAI!_

_The answer is no, _Pai said.

_I didn't even ask you anything! _Ichigo cried.

_You want me to heal Kisshu. The answer is no, and I'm not brainwashed, _Pai said.

_Then why are you refusing? _Ichigo asked. _What's going on?_

_Deep Blue has my parents, he found out we want to form a truce, _Pai said. _They're stuck in a different dimension, and until he dies, they can't be set free. And if I kill his human host, my parents will die when he does. The only way they can be saved is if he's killed by a human._

_Does half-human, half-Cyniclon count? _Ichigo asked.

_Most likely, but where exactly are you expecting to find someone like that? _Pai asked.

_Leave that to me, and tell me who Deep Blue's human host is, _Ichigo said.

_Treehugger, _Pai said.

_I'll get right on that, _Ichigo said, and cut the connection._ Miwa! _she called out.

_What's wrong? _Miwa asked.

_Aoyama is Deep Blue's human host, but if he's killed by a Cyniclon, Pai's parents will die, _Ichigo said. _Pai says half-human is fine, though, so can you kill him? I have to take care of Kisshu._

_What happened to Kisshu? _Miwa asked.

_I'm not sure, but he's burning up, _Ichigo said.

_Moe and I will be by after Aoyuck is dead, _Miwa said. _Try cool cloths, but remember, human medicine is poisonous to Cyniclons._

_K, thanks, _Ichigo said gratefully. She felt Miwa cut the connection, and turned back to Kisshu. She noticed he appeared to be stirring, and asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes slowly and turned his head. "Am I dead?" he asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"Because you're here, and you look worried," Kisshu said.

"Why would that make you dead?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe dreaming is a better word…." Kisshu said.

"You're not dreaming," Ichigo said.

"I guess that's why I feel awful," Kisshu said gloomily.

"You've got a pretty bad fever," Ichigo said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I didn't feel good, and I blacked out," Kisshu said. "But that was back on the ship…."

"I found you on the sidewalk close to my house," Ichigo said. "Pai must have left you there after Deep Blue captured his parents."

"Aunt Yuki and Uncle Hayako got captured?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa are currently killing Deep Blue's human host, they'll be by later."

"K," Kisshu said. "But how are they going to get away?"

"They're half-Cyniclon, they can teleport," Ichigo said. "Miwa can heal, so she should be able to do something about your fever. I'm getting a cool cloth in the meantime, k?"

"K," Kisshu said. Ichigo got up and left, leaving Kisshu to his thoughts. _I wonder why she's being nice, _he thought. _Is it just because I'm sick, or is there more to it? Maybe I'll ask, but if it is just because I'm sick, what will happen when I get better? Won't she just go back to rejecting me? She has the treehugger, and I know Blondie has a thing for her too. I guess I'll ask before jumping to conclusions, though._

Ichigo came back in a minute later, and gently put a cold cloth over his forehead. "How's that feel?" she asked.

"It feels nice," Kisshu said. "Ichigo, why are you being nice?"

Ichigo looked startled, and didn't respond at first. "I mean, you have the treehugger, and I know Blondie likes you too," Kisshu said.

"Aoyama was cheating on me with two other girls, and I'm surprised you didn't know he's Deep Blue's human host," Ichigo said.

"And Blondie?" Kisshu asked. "I've seen him pin you against the wall and kiss you."

"He likes turning me into a cat," Ichigo said bitterly. "He's more evil than Deep Blue, and he keeps turning me into a cat and docking my paycheck for his own amusement. I hate everything about him, and just thinking about being with him makes me sick to my stomach. I don't understand why everyone thinks he likes me; it's pretty obvious by his behavior towards me that he hates me. And the last time he turned me into a cat, I almost clawed his throat out, but Keiichiro stopped me. Then he made Blondie turn me back, and I seriously almost threw up. And if we keep on with this line of conversation, I am going to be sick, so let's talk about something other than my evil blonde creator."

"That bad?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Kisshu asked.

"The toy comments," Ichigo said.

"You're cute when you're angry…." Kisshu said.

"They don't make me angry; I just pretend because we're supposed to be enemies," Ichigo said. "They make me sad, because then I wonder whether that's how you think of me- a toy that can be tossed aside when you get bored with it. Is that what you think of me?"

Kisshu was speechless for a moment, then said, "No, I would never have called you that if I knew it hurt you. I love you, Ichigo."

"Thanks…" Ichigo said. "I guess I realized Aoyama wasn't really my type a while ago, but didn't really do anything about it."

"So what is your type?" Kisshu asked.

"Fun and playful, with green hair and gold eyes," Ichigo said. "And cute pointy ears."

Kisshu was so shocked he passed out. Ichigo put a hand on his forehead, and sighed. His fever hadn't gone up. _I didn't think he'd be THAT shocked, _she thought. She climbed onto the bed next to him, and started playing with his hair, amazed by how soft it was. After a few minutes, she felt Kisshu lean into her hand, and he sighed happily.

About half an hour later, Moe and Miwa teleported in. The noise caused Kisshu to stir, but Ichigo started stroking his hair again, and he settled back down. _How'd it go? _she asked her friends telepathically.

_He's dead, and his remains are barely recognizable. We didn't get seen, either, _Moe said happily.

_How's Kisshu? _Miwa asked.

_He's sleeping, but his fever's still pretty high, _Ichigo said. _Can you do anything?_

Miwa came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and her hand began to glow. Ichigo watched the flush leave Kisshu's cheeks, and he relaxed. Miwa took her hand away five minutes later, and said, _He just needs to sleep off the healing, and he should be fine. Do you want us to go see if Pai got his parents back? _

_That would be great, _Ichigo said.

_K, we'll go do that, _Miwa said. _Why don't you climb in with Kisshu? You look exhausted. We'll take care of things with Pai._

_Okay, thanks, _Ichigo said. _Good luck._

Miwa smiled, and she and Moe teleported back out. Ichigo sleepily got under the covers with Kisshu, and went to sleep, feeling him snuggle against her.

_**The next morning: **_Ichigo woke up and saw that Kisshu was stirring too. "Kisshu?" she asked.

Kisshu sleepily opened his eyes. "Morning," he said, yawning.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel fine," Kisshu said.

"Good, Miwa said you'd be feeling better when you woke up," Ichigo said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Kisshu said. "I'm allergic to bananas, you don't have any, do you?"

"Not right now," Ichigo said. "I don't like them much anyways."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Can we have toast?"

"Sure, what do you like on it?" Ichigo asked.

"Butter and jam," Kisshu said. "I like raspberry and strawberry best."

"Let's both have strawberry, then," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. He got up, and Ichigo did the same. They went downstairs, and Ichigo said, "You can sit down, I'll get the toast."

"K, thanks," Kisshu said. He sat at the kitchen table and watched as Ichigo put four slices of bread in the toaster. She got out the jam, and was getting out the butter when Kisshu asked, "Koneko-chan, were you serious last night?"

"About you being my type? Yes," Ichigo said. "I didn't exactly expect you to black out, though."

"You'd do the same if someone you thought hated you told you that you were their type," Kisshu grumbled.

"I doubt that," Ichigo said. Noticing Kisshu was kind of red in the face, she came over and put a hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kisshu asked.

"Your face is red, I wanted to make sure you didn't have a fever," Ichigo said. "I've never seen you blush; are you embarrassed about something?"

"I don't normally pass out unless there's something wrong with me," Kisshu said. "I don't think I've ever passed out from shock."

"There's a first time for everything," Ichigo said. "Toast's ready." She put on butter and jam, and brought the plates to the table. Kisshu immediately started eating as Ichigo sat down with her toast.

They were both finished when they heard banging on the front door. "ICHIGO! OPEN UP!" Ryou's voice shouted.

Ichigo sighed and went to the door, then yanked it open, and said, "If you made dents, you're going to wish you were never born."

"Explain why you were eating breakfast with Kisshu," Ryou said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "I have no reason to explain anything to you."

"There's no good reason for you to be having an alien at your house," Ryou said.

"Too bad," Ichigo said. "Are you going away at some point?"

"Why should I?" Ryou asked.

"It's my house, not yours," Ichigo said. "And there's no way I'm letting scum like you into MY house. You sicken me, Blondie, so I'd suggest getting out of here before I tell Moe and Miwa they can kill you. You're number one on their hit list."

"Did he brainwash you?" Ryou asked warily.

"I didn't brainwash her, but if you're not careful, I'll brainwash you into thinking you like princess costumes!" Kisshu yelled from the kitchen. "Then I can get photos of you in a dress, and post them on the Internet!"

"I'd like to see that," Ichigo snickered. "Blondie totally humiliated would be funny!"

Ryou was steaming, and it probably didn't help when Kisshu came out with a piece of paper. "Kisshu, what's that?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu held the paper up, and Ichigo burst out laughing. It was a drawing of Ryou wearing a pink frilly dress, and a little tiara. "I have to admit the pink and Blondie's radioactive hair don't go too well together," Kisshu said.

"MY HAIR IS NOT RADIOACTIVE, YOU LITTLE-(insert string of extremely bad language here)!" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu just snickered. "Koneko-chan, go get a bar of soap," he said.

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. She went to the kitchen and got a bar of soap, then went back and handed it to Kisshu.

"Blondie, do you know what I'm going to do with this?" Kisshu asked, smirking as he held up the bar of soap.

"You're probably going to shove it down my throat for swearing in front of Ichigo," Ryou said.

"Very good," Kisshu said. Ryou gulped and ran for it. Kisshu snickered and teleported in front of him, then shoved the bar of soap into his mouth. Ryou immediately spit the bar of soap out, and lunged at Kisshu, who leaped into the air. "Can't get me up here," he called out mockingly as he landed on Ichigo's roof.

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "Keiichiro says come to the Café," Miwa said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"We're helping you guys form a truce," Moe said.

Kisshu perked up, teleported back to Ichigo, and said, "Come on, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo took his outstretched hand as Moe and Miwa grabbed Ryou, and they all teleported to the Café.

When they landed, all the Mews, Pai, Taruto, and Keiichiro were waiting, with a middle-aged Cyniclon couple. "Kisshu, are you feeling better?" Pai asked.

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "Moe and Miwa said something about a truce."

"Yes, we're giving you guys all our Mew Aqua, Pai's going back to heal the planet, and then all of you will be living on Earth, according to Yuki and Hayako," Keiichiro said.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

"You'd go and kill people," Keiichiro said dryly. "We kept you in the dark until we had everything settled."

"Where are these guys staying?" Ryou asked warily.

"We're moving in with Taruto and Pudding," Yuki said, gesturing to herself and Hayako. "Pai and Kisshu need somewhere, though."

"They can move in with me," Ichigo said.

"Yay!" Kisshu said happily.

"I guess that's settled," Keiichiro said.

Kisshu looked like he had thought of something, and said, "Koneko-chan, we have to keep Pai out of your kitchen, or the house will explode."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Do I need to put a sign on the door?"

"Might be a good idea," Kisshu said. "It should say, 'Pai, Keep Out Under Pain of Death!'"

"I don't think Pai needs to die if he goes into the kitchen; why don't we say, 'Pai, keep out or be hit with a broom'," Ichigo said. "My mom has something she calls her 'men-whacking' broom. The handle is made out of steel."

"'Men-whacking'?" Pai asked warily.

"For when my dad gets too overprotective," Ichigo said. "But we can use it to keep you out of the kitchen- unless you prefer the cast-iron frying pan."

"OKAY! FINE! I'll never go into the kitchen!" Pai said.

"We'll still put up a sign," Kisshu said. "So was there anything else, or can Koneko-chan and I go home?"

"I think that's it," Keiichiro said. "Have fun."

"We will!" Kisshu said happily, and teleported Ichigo back to her room. When they landed, Kisshu asked, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Since when do you ask?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh… Since now!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

**Another long one…. If anyone thinks my stories are getting repetitive, please tell me how I can fix that. I accept constructive criticism, but I will remove flames.**


End file.
